User blog:McGasher/Harley Quinn hammers her way to DEATH BATTLE!
Hi! Here's a character analysis, this time we talk about DC's crazy Joker's ex-sidekick, Harley Quinn. Analysis used in: Domino VS Harley Quinn, by MickySR2112 You can use this analysis in your fights, just make sure to change Wiz and Boomstick's dialogues if the analysis was already used in another Fanon Death Battle. Harley Quinn Boomstick: Ah... Batman. A badass superhero with a lot of badass enemies! We got the obese man with a weird fetish for penguins, the green Professor Layton, and, dulcis in fundo, the green-haired psycho with his abused girlfriend! Wiz: Drs. Harleen Quinzel was a young psychoanalyst ready to begin her new career in the Arkham Asylum, starting by helping the infamous criminal named Joker. Harleen was sure that she would have cured him without problems... Boomstick: Buuuut Joker knows how to talk to a lady! Harley fell in love with his "charm" and soon went crazy like him. She later decided to follow him in his crazy missions, so she adopted the identity of Harley Quinn! Harley Quinn: * Real Name: Harleen Frances Quinzel * Said to have a "genius-level IQ" * Graduated in Psychology at the Gotham State University * In love with the Joker, had a child with him. Aware that "puddin' is a bad guy" who exploits her, she always forgave him, blinded by love. Later dumped him after he abused her, ignored her and tried to kill her multiple times * Had two pet hyenas * Used to kill animals without problems, now would kill for them * Best friends with Poison Ivy and Bernie, a stuffed and scorched (and perverted) squirrel. Only Harley can hear his "voice" * Has a relationship with Deadshot in the Suicide Squad saga, with Poison Ivy in her New 52 comics and a crush on Green Arrow in the Injustice comics * Rides an Harley Davidson Street 750 * Currently lives in an apartment with Bernie, her dog and lots, lots of other pets Wiz: Fortunately for Harley they broke up, so she began her own criminal career. Although, with the time, she slowly became an anti-hero who sometimes helps people and does good actions. Sometimes. And in her own way. Boomstick: The way of BLOW EVERYTHING UP WITH COOL WEAPONS! (composite) Weapons and tools: * Mallet - A giant, cartoonish wooden mallet. Harley can use and throw this heavy and deadly weapon without problems * Squeaky Hammer - A giant hammer, similar to the wooden mallet, but inoffensive. Used to scare and trick her foes (into thinking it is the wooden mallet) * Baseball Bat - A normal baseball bat * Extract-O Punching Glove - A pull-out revolving boxing glove that can break walls * Mateba autorevolver - A semiautomatic revolver * Pop Gun(s) - An oversized "joke gun" that shoots a cork attached to a rope. Harley has various pop guns, each with different projectiles: ** Rope and cork - The normal popgun's projectile, but with a longer rope than usual. Used to tie people up ** Knock-Out Gas - The popgun releases a gas that instantly knocks out the victim ** "BANG!" flag - The popgun releases a pole and a flag with "BANG!" written on it. Used to impale people ** Pop Pop - The popgun shoots a small cannonball followed by a pink aura. Can be charged to shoot bigger cannonballs * Rubber Bullet - The popgun releases a rubber projectile that bounces everywhere. Mortal if hits a living being. Harley can dodge the rubber bullets without problems * Shourikens - Normal shourikens (ninja stars) * Kunai - Similar to a dagger, used as a projectile * Snare Trap - A normal snare trap * A picture of the Joker - A photo of her old love, the Joker. By kissing it, Harley motivates herself and regains strenght * Poison Ivy's plant - One of Ivy's plants. It heals whoever sniffs it * Time Bomb - A bomb with a timer on it * Grenades - Normal grenades * Explosive cream pies - Cream pies with explosives in it. Some explodes by contact, others have a timer. Harley likes to place them under the victim's genitals * Jack-in-a-Box Bomb - A bomb that looks like a Jack-in-a-Box. It lures the enemies into the area and then explodes * Fake moustaches - Harley's very own sketch, used to have a good laugh with her foe before beating the living crap out of him Wiz: Harley has a vast collection of weapons, but, for close fights, she relies on the abilities she got when Poison Ivy gave her a special potion that enhanced in every possible way Harley's capacities. Poison Ivy's potion: * Only took once, doesn't need to take it again as its effect won't run off * Enhanced Harley's strenght, speed, agility and durability at INSANE levels * Allows Harley to breath under water * Guarantees immunity to poisons and toxines * Harley became addicted to it Boomstick: With it, she managed to do a lot of pretty cool stuff! Feats: * Did multiple somersaults, flips and acrobatics without stopping and without being even a little tired * Can stand on a finger * Managed to flip over the Arkham Gate with just a jump * Does flips while avoiding bullets and firing hers accurately * Can bring a grown man to his knees with an handshake * Flattened by a mallet, literally bounced back * Shot in a rocket, survived without a scratch * Regenerated from a bullet wound * Can stop Batman's punches with her palms * Had three close fights with the Batman, humiliated him in all of them. He managed to hit her only when she stopped fighting to taunt him * Tossed Two-Face over a balcony * Beated the crap out of the Joker: he didn't even see her attacks * Beated an entire bar all alone * Almost killed Catwoman * Beheaded a giant shark (with a spear and an armor), while surrounded by others * A group of people with guns tried to shoot Harley (tied up to a chair), but she swiftly disarmed them all with some shourikens and a kunai * Beats both Robin and Batwoman all alone * Knocked out Killer Croc with just some bowling pins and bowling balls (had some problems against him) * Smushed the Black Lantern Roman Sionis * Blinded little children Wiz: Maybe that last feat wasn't necessary. Boomstick: Ehm... So, let's recap! Fighting skills and abilities: * Brilliant (but crazy and mentally ill) psychoanalyst, can use her knowledge on the matter to "torture" her enemies * Olympic-level acrobat even without Poison Ivy's potion, trained by the Amazons * Superhuman speed, strenght, agility and resistance thanks to Ivy's potion * Can use every kind of weapon without problems, even if she's not used to it * Can breath in water, regenerate her wounds and is immune to toxines and poisons * Inhuman reaction time: she can find a way to block/counter bullets from a really close distance Weaknesses: * Mentally unstable * Her infinite love for the Joker could distract her (even after she dumped him) Wiz: Thanks to the potion, Harley basically became untouchable: she fought the Batman for three times, and in all of them Bruce managed to hit her only when she stopped fighting to taunt him. Boomstick: And if Batman says THAT, you know Harley is no joke! Oh well, even if she'd love to. Harley Quinn: Jingle bells, Bratgirl smells, Birdboy laid an egg! The batmobile lost a wheel and Puddin' got away! Wiz: But is Harley's crazy arsenal enough to take down Marvel's Domino, who helps Deadpool in his missions? Find out in MickySR2112's next battle, Domino VS Harley Quinn! Previous Episode: Scrooge McDuck goes berserk into DEATH BATTLE! Next Episode: TBA Category:Blog posts